Remote control of the deck lid in an automotive vehicle has long been desired for purposes of convenience and security. U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,081,078 and 3,113,447 disclose remotely actuated deck lock mechanisms. However, these remotely actuated mechanisms do not enable normal opening and closing of the deck lid by use of the usual key for releasing the latch.
It is an object of this invention, therefore, to provide an improved apparatus for automatically closing the deck lid in an automotive vehicle.